Miryoku Fujihana
|idol-brand = Peacock's Charm |idol-partner = Manami Hanae (Cutely Charming, Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Gekijou Nakamura (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Naomi Inoue (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces) |idol-unit = Cutely Charming, Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces |image = Miryoku_Fujihana.png |imgsize=300px |idol-school = Shooting Star Academy |idol-basic-coord = Colorful Feather Parade Coord |idol-aura = Blue, green, and purple feathers}} Miryoku Fujihana is an idol who appears in Aikatsu! Passion Stars and Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a sexy-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Peacock's Charm. She was ranked 3rd in the Ace Star Idol Selection. She is in the Glitter Team. Statistics Affiliation: Shooting Star Academy, Cutely Charming (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1), Passion Stars (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1, Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), Passionate8 (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), and Shooting Star Aces (Aikatsu! Ace Stars S1) Occupation: Idol, student, and model Zodiac: Taurus Height: 178 cm (Approx. 5.83 feet or 69.96 inches) Weight: 52 kg (Approx. 114.64 lbs.) Birthday: May 1 Blood Type: Type A Idol Alter-ego(s): Miru, Mirun, Mi-chan, Charming Beauty, Graceful Flower Idol Theme Song: CHARM (Charming, isn't it?) Appearance Miryoku has light skin, dark purple eyes, and straight dark purple hair that goes down to her back. She usually wears her Shooting Star Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears an Ethnic Mauve Tunic, a Fringe Denim Skirt, and an Ethnic Orange Sabot. Personality Miryoku is a kind and charming girl. She enjoys being an idol and model. She likes showing off her beauty and appeal, much to the point of coming off as a show-off. Miryoku was serious at first; she never laughed or smiled unless she was modeling, performing, or signing autographs. She believed that being an idol was only hard work, not meant to be fun--except for meeting her fans. Later on, she became more relaxed and was still somewhat serious, but had more fun as an idol. Miryoku seeks out rivals, but prefers that than the competition of the rivalry. She is self-conscious about her image as an idol and refuses to eat sweets and fast food, drink soda, or carry around stuffed animals in public because it would ruin her image. But she is shown to secretly order deliveries of sweets, fast food, and soda to her room; she would also cuddle up with and talk to her stuffed animals in her room. She does not like being called cute because she feels that it does not fit her image. Miryoku cares for her friends and fans, willing to do anything for them--even if she dislikes it or not really interested in it--which has lead her to being taken advantage of on multiple occasions, whether unintentionally or intentionally. Background Miryoku is the single child of a family of three. She comes from a well-known family; her mother is a model and actress while her father is the pastry chef of Shooting Star Academy and has connections to a bakery. Her parents saw potential in her and helped her with being an idol, especially with modeling. Then they decided to send her to Shooting Star Academy. Miryoku knew that the idol world could be cutthroat, so she decided not to get attached to her fellow students in case that she is being held back by them or she is holding them back. She saved her smiles for the public and her fans, and made strict "rules" for herself to keep up her image as an idol. Autograph Relationships *'Gekijou Nakamura' - Gekijou and Miryoku thought of each other as rivals and they had a rocky start. But when they got to know each other better, they soon became friends. *'Naomi Inoue' - Miryoku appreciates Naomi as a fellow idol and fan, and they became fast friends. *'Manami Hanae' - Miryoku likes how genuine Manami is and the latter is not so self-conscious about her image as an idol as the former is. *'Yuna Yoshida' - Miryoku empathizes with Yuna due to both being self-conscious about their image as idols. Miryoku also is impressed by how Yuna blends her fairy character with her own self. *'Akako Kojima' - WIP *'Koharu Hayashiki' - WIP *'Misaki Ikeda' - WIP *'Mother' - WIP *'Father' - WIP *'Barbara Maki' - Barbara Maki is the top designer of Peacock's Charm. Miryoku is her muse and helps her with brand promotionals and commercials. *'Asami Kanseimiya' - Asami is Miryoku's homeroom teacher. *'Madeline Sycamore' - Seeing how they both want to become the best idols they can, and with the both of them tending to be reserved, Madeline was quick to empathize with her. Madeline has seen some of Miryoku's fashion shows before, and is interested in getting the chance to work with her someday. Miryoku enjoys Madeline's performances and wishes to work together with her. Etymology Miryoku: (魅力) means charm or appeal. This references her nickname Charming Beauty and her enjoying to show off her appeal. Fujihana: Fuji: (藤) means wisteria. Hana: (花) means flower. This references her other nickname Graceful Flower. Performance Details Mastery of Modeling Miryoku is very talented at modeling. She has excellent form. Due to her mastery of modeling, she is frequently asked and requested by many people to do modeling jobs. Mastery of Singing Miryoku is known for her beautiful singing voice. She has a strong, mature voice, but also has a soft, sweet voice. She is good at holding notes and can do so without becoming out of breath. Trivia *Miryoku sometimes uses her charisma to benefit herself and others. **Her charisma is one of the reasons for her popularity. *She owns a blue, green, and purple radio that plays J-pop and hip-hop music. **Her favorite idol groups are Visual Kei Stardust Pixies (VKSP) and Fresh Colored Clovers 4 (FCC4). **Her favorite song from VKSP is "Glam Glitter" and her favorite song from FCC4 is "Clover's Dance". **Her favorite VSKP album is "Stardust Power" and her favorite FCC4 album is "Happy Hip-Hop Clover". *Miryoku has no favorite foods or least favorite foods, but (secretly) enjoys and prefers fast food and sweet foods. **Her favorite fast food restaurant is "Mr. Donald's House" and she usually orders a large Donald cheeseburger that has ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and pickled radish with a large order of French fries, a medium Pop Cola, a small Donald hot fudge sundae, and a medium strawberry milkshake. **Her favorite deserts are macaroons, banana splits, ice cream sundaes, and doughnuts. *Miryoku owns multiple stuffed animals in her room and her favorite one is a stuffed white rabbit with strawberry blond hair in odango and pink odango covers called Usako. *She owns an autographed poster of Masuyo "Stardust" Hoshikuzu and a poster of all of the FCC4 members with each one of their signatures. **She also owns a mug with the FCC4 members on it. *Miryoku is popular in the modeling business with many people asking her for modeling jobs. **She is in multiple fashion magazines. *Miryoku likes yoga and does her yoga exercises in the morning and during practice. *Her favorite TV show is a slice-of-life anime called "A Schoolgirl's Life". **She also owns a prequel light novel and a spin-off light novel based on "A Schoolgirl's Life". *Miryoku gets embarrassed when she misspells words and misspells her practice autographs. *Miryoku is a Natural Image Idol. *Her Kirakiratter name is @MiruMirun. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars